Masterpiece Of A Masquerade
by NaruLover53
Summary: A glittering ball, and handsome bidders looking for some fun to pass the time. It just so happens Sakura's in the catalog for purchasing. But, is her soon to be owner biting off more than he can chew? One-Shot YamatoXSakura, (Rated M) Contains Lemons!


**One of my more fluffy filled one-shots. I have a slightly more angsty one in the works but for now just passing the time because it is way to hot to go outside! Hope you all enjoy, and leave me lots of love filled reviews!**

**Also I have a poll currently going on as to what I should be working on next! Feel like voting? Thanks so much for the support I've received so far!**

**You have been warned (Mature Content) is ever present in this one-shot so beware! Enjoy!**

**Masterpiece Of A Masquerade**

* * *

Annoyance. That's what radiated through the pink haired kunoichi at this very moment. Annoyance, and unbelievable frustration.

Sakura sat legs crossed in her uncomfortable high raised chair watching through heavily cosmetic covered eyes as her once normal appearance had become so drastically altered she barely recognized herself in the glistening bureau mirror staring back at her.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." She said dryly, flinching again as the familiar jolt of an agitating sting shot through her skin from the vicinity of her eyebrows.

"Would you stop fidgeting?" Ino squinted, a pair of hot pink aluminum tweezers pinched between her fingers.

Her teal eyes scanned the clearly edgy glaring medic sitting before her for any other hair that seemed out of place above her stained charcoal black eyes.

She leaned forward plucking the last pink brow hair that looked at odds with all the others watching as Sakura flinched once it was ripped away.

"Oh quit being such a baby!" The yellow haired kunoichi demanded, geez she thought Sakura was one of the toughest girls in the leaf village and here she was squirming like a toddler at a doctors visit.

"Was all this necessary?" Sakura whined shifting uncomfortably in her uncushioned chair. For gods sake how long had she been sitting here? Playing dress up for the now clearly sadistic flower shop keeper she had thought was once her friend.

It felt like days, though in truth she knew it couldn't have been more than a few hours that she had endured the seemingly endless parade of perfumes and makeup and sparkling jewels and gowns.

Was she even a ninja anymore? She felt more like a damn beauty queen than anything.

Ino scooted off the oak dresser rim to stand at the narrowed eyed kunoichi side scanning her work thoroughly.

"Considering you were one shave short of being a total troll. I would say yes." She scoffed in that all knowing tone that drove Sakura absolutely crazy.

"I swear Ino I'm gonna-" Sakura vowed but before the full threat could leave her glossed lips an overly excited and feminine voice shrilled out.

"Five minutes ladies!" An equally as well dressed woman called from behind the thick crimson curtain that shielded them from the rest of the stage on the other side.

Ino squealed in delight before wrapping her arms around Sakura's bare shoulder pulling the pink haired medic to her feet all to ecstatically.

"Come on get up! I want to see my masterpiece!" She smiled wide and surprisingly giddy.

"Masterpiece? Two seconds ago I was a troll." Sakura snorted finally finding her footing in the ridiculously high heels she had been forced to wear.

"Just shut up! Stand up straight!" Ino demanded grasping the shimmering white fabric of Sakura's flowing evening gown spreading out the material evenly until their wasn't one visible crease.

Sakura looked down at the suffocating dress with a grimace, forget beauty queen she felt more like a drag queen. This much makeup and glitter was just unheard of!

She grit her teeth trying to hold back another whine of discomfort from escaping. She felt freakishly tall in theses six inch heels, and the pulling of at least two dozen bobby pins hidden in her rosette locks were beginning to hurt.

She glanced over to the bureau mirror, unable to recall a time she felt less like a ninja in her entire life.

Her skin was a flawless cream with the help of powder and other cosmetics Ino had forced her to endure. Her usual jade eyes were morphed into a shade of deep emerald all due to the smoky appearance of her eye shadow and heavy mascara.

Her long pink locks were tightly bound in a decorative braid/bun each hair carefully wrapped in a coil of perfection, only a few curled strands allowed to cascaded down and frame her porcelain face.

She creased her brow in unease, she didn't even smell normal. She reeked of cheery perfume and fragranced hairspray, who was this woman looking back at her?

"I'm brilliant! You've got to rake in at least a grand tonight!" Ino cheered with a small clap of her hand.

"I feel like a prostitute." Sakura stated staring down at the high mound of her bound cleavage. She would say one thing about this dress and its plunging neckline, it made her breast look a full cup size bigger.

"Well, you kinda are tonight." Ino admitted with a half smirk

"Remind me why I'm doing this?" Sakura asked only now feeling the chilled backstage air rise up her naked back, she could have sworn she had worn hospital gowns with more material.

"Oh come on! It's for charity!" Ino reassured with a sort of prideful gleam in her eyes.

Sakura sighed, she had to keep reminding herself of that. All this suffering it was for the hospital, the people who needed this support to receive the care they required.

But why this way? An auction, hidden behind a masquerade ball. Sakura's bright eyes narrowed at the remembrance the day the event had been announced to the village.

Ino had been made treasurer of the hospitals board and her brilliant idea for the social event and fundraiser of the season had been to plan an extravagant party! From shimmering chandlers to sparkling long stem glasses.

She would say one thing for the flower keeper, she defiantly had ambition. After months of planning, three days is all it took to turn the once boring vastly empty hospital gymnasium into a glittering ballroom.

"Besides, you had to get out of your apartment at sometime." Ino said directly not bothering to sugar coat the unexposed topic of the night.

"Don't-" Sakura shot back coldly, this wasn't the time or place to bring up the elephant in the room.

"I'm just saying, life goes on. Break ups happen all the time-" The yellow haired flower keeper started.

"We're not broken up." Sakura correct sharply, now she knew doing this had been a poor decision. After all she only agreed to this entire event because a certain absent wood user had promised to help her through the embarrassment.

For six solid months now, Sakura and Yamato had been a couple. Or at least she thought they had been solid, it had only just happened in the last few weeks but for some unknown reason the ANBU member decided he wanted to put their relationship on hold.

It had come as a total surprise to the pink haired medic. Sure, she might have spent a little too much volunteer duty at the hospital, and missions were always demanding of her attention but so far they had managed to make things work. For the most part she thought they were happy, they communicated well, spent time together when they could, and the sex was almost indescribable, but apparently something just wasn't clicking for the ANBU member as it had for her.

She peered down at her unrecognizable appearance, would Yamato even show up tonight? He had agreed weeks ago to accompany her to the event but knowing they were currently on a 'break' she wasn't sure what to expect tonight.

Sakura felt her stomach churn at the thought, even now in the safety of the back stage she could hear hundreds of voicing humming through the other side of the velvet curtain mere feet away.

Hundreds of voices that belonged to hundreds of people. Hundreds of people who in only a few minutes would have the opportunity to bid on her like a whole steam cow at a slaughter auction.

Deep down she couldn't help but wonder if one of those people could possibly be him? Unlikely as it might seem.

"Two minutes!" The same overly chipper voice of the woman from before rang out again.

"Oh you're on!" Ino smiled grasping Sakura's manicured hand and pulling her forward to line up with all the other roped in volunteers of the evening.

Sakura struggled to maintain a graceful balance in the shoes she could have sworn at some point had been created for a torture device as she fell in line with equally as well dressed woman. Some faces temporarily exposed and somewhat familiar others cautiously hidden behind their feather and jewel incrusted mask.

The whole idea of this auction had been to preserve some sort of anonymity to keep the bidding fair, but Sakura couldn't help but feel like she was at a noticeable disadvantage. After all her hair alone was sort of a dead give away to those who knew her.

"Don't forget this billboard brow!" Ino whispered from Sakura's side handing her a sparkling white pearl lined mask that matched her gown perfectly.

"If I'm wearing a mask. What was the point of spending hours in that chair doing this?" Sakura asked circling a finger around her heavily cosmetic covered face.

"You gotta paint the peacock, Sakura." Ino smiled almost maliciously, she was enjoying every minute of this wasn't she?

"What does that even mean?" Sakura snapped but her question would have to go unanswered as she felt herself being shoved forward by the group of masked woman at her back inching her closer to the barely parted curtain ahead.

Sakura instantly raised the smooth mask to her face tying it tightly around herself and feeling as the porcelain frame came to rest at the bridge of her nose. Leaving the lower half of her face exposed but shielding her emerald eyes from outward inspection.

She took in a steadying breath scooting closer until she was able to stare over the woman ahead of hers shoulder to see the completely packed ballroom beyond.

Her breath hitched in her throat, every single person in the village must be here! Silently she watched as the woman standing before her was called forward to take center stage. A bright inescapable spot light shining on her bluish gown making her light up like a diamond drawing every person in the rooms gaze directly towards her.

Instantly Sakura felt her palms begin to sweat and her eyes widen in growing panic. She was a ninja, she was powerful beyond belief and one of the best medics in the leaf. But she was equip to handle something like this? Everything about this night was totally out of her element and she was afraid it showed.

She bit her lip steadily as the confidentially standing woman on the stage before her was sold at an impressive sum of eight hundred dollars.

Sakura felt a new wave of panic assault her senses. She hadn't even thought of what she would feel like if she didn't measure up to Ino's standards or anyone else's. What if she was bought at the cheapest price here? Her heart skipped a beat at the thought, oh this had been a mistake, a very big mistake.

While thumbing over if it was too late to back out Sakura heard her introduction being announced and she knew it was far to late to make a break for it, not to mention in these heels she wasn't sure she would make it two feet.

"Our next lovely lady of the evening-" The female announcer began from her point at the opposite edge of the stage.

"She is an exotic beauty with a taste for extravagance. Be it fine dinning or luxurious banquets-" The announcer continued making Sakura's eyes widen instantly in disbelief, she hadn't wrote any of that!

Furiously the pink haired kunoichi eyes fixed on the blonde flower keeper hiding at the back of the line, a slightly mocking smile spread over her pink lips as she held up two thumbs in approval.

Sakura felt her blood boil, damn her!

"She enjoys , rigorous exercising and candle lit bubble baths." The female spokesman finished,

Sakura reluctantly felt her anger ebb away with a heavy sigh, at least Ino had closed with the truth.

"Please lets give her a big hand!" The presenter smiled clapping lightly inspiring the entire dome like room to follow and Sakura knew her fate was sealed.

Sakura cautiously walked forward as confidently as she could muster, the blinding spot light instantly beaming on her sashaying form making her gown and glitter sprayed hair light up like a flawless pearl.

Charity. Charity. Charity. She had to keep repeating the word over and over in her mind otherwise she might have turned tail right now and fled back to the safety of the changing room.

Just when she thought she couldn't possibly be more uncomfortable in her own skin, loud whistling rang out from numerous places amongst the room making Sakura's cheek heat three shades darker in sheer embarrassment.

What had she gotten herself into? This was mortifying!

Finally slightly ending her turmoil she took center stage on the assigned marker fighting the urge to sink her teeth into her bottom lip to ease the nervousness building inside her.

She stood there paralyzed as hundreds of eyes took in her curvaceous figure, each with a dark intent of their own. And, secretly she couldn't help but wonder if the pair of ink black eyes she had come to care for watched her somewhere from the shadows of the crowd.

"Who will open the bidding?" The female spokeswoman began cheerfully.

"Two hundred!" An unknown voice rang out from somewhere among the mass crowd of on looking people.

"I have two. Do I hear two fifty?" The announcer continued

Sakura bowed her head lightly, well this wasn't going well. She would be lucky to make five hundred dollars. Ino was going to kill her.

In some small way she had hoped this might be some kind of liberating experience, knowing she was desirable. A pick-me-up like that was just the thing she needed to help her through this difficult time.

She was doing her best to hide it, but in the pit of her stomach all the uncertainty of her personal life was beginning to eat a hole through her. Why had things become so hard between her and Yamato? Did she not make him happy? He certainly did for her, yet still he had asked for space between them…

"I have eight! Do I have eight fifty?" The female caster shouted joyfully snapping Sakura from her consuming thoughts.

Sakura blinked, what had she missed? How had her price jumped so noticeably high in such a short time?

"Nine hundred!" A male voice called out making her skin tingle with a certain familiarity.

She scanned the vast crowd ahead but all the faces before her were either carefully hidden behind feathered mask or blinded away by the searing light still fixed down upon her.

"Nine fifty!" Another voice called.

"I have nine. Do I hear one thousand?"

"One thousand!" The slightly familiar voice from before echoed out making several other people amongst the crowd begin to whisper in impressment.

"I have one thousand. From the persistent man in black." The announcer smiled her hazel eyes fixing on the figure that continuously began to out bid all the others.

Sakura stared down at him from her place on the stage but couldn't make out a clear detail, he was tall and broad shouldered but his face and every other aspect was hidden from sight.

"Fifteen hundred!" A stranger's voice called out, and Sakura felt her chest begin to tighten in disbelief.

So much for her fear of disappointing Ino and her fellow contestants. It was clear the persistent stranger had now been out bid by some round faced man Sakura didn't recognize.

Inside she was relieved, it was a good price and she could walk away with her head held high. Let someone else hold the record of most expensive dance bought.

"I have fifteen hundred. Going once, Going twice-" The spokeswoman started and Sakura sighed thankful this night was almost at and end.

Just let the bid close and she would gladly walk back to the reception area to endure a slightly uncomfortable exchange of pleasantries with the pudgy man and let that be the end of it.

"Ten thousand dollars!" The voice from before boomed out.

Sakura felt her jaw practically hit the polished stage floor as did almost every other on looking man and woman in the ballroom. All their eyes fixing on the black suited figure from before who was standing boldly before them all, clearly he wasn't willing to lose at any cost.

Sakura stood paralyzed in disbelief. This had to be some kind of hallucination, right? Who in their right mind would pay ten grand for one dance with a complete stranger?

"T-Ten thousand! Going once, going twice-" The equally as shocked spokeswoman stuttered out

"Sold!" She finished, her gaze fixed on the man standing in the center of the crowd his masked eyes fixed on the motionless pink haired kunoichi standing before them all.

Sakura swallowed har. What the hell had she just gotten herself into?

"Thank you gentlemen! We will take a short intermission before continuing."

All to suddenly Sakura watched as the man who had purchased her faded away into the shifting crowd as she was signaled to return to the changing room for the temporary break.

Cautiously she walked off the stage and behind the safety of the velvet curtain only now realizing she was struggling to breath with the total shock still rampaging through her system. All the while trying to piece together the evidence of the man who had just spent a small fortune on her.

Who was he? No total stranger would spend that much money on a woman he didn't know…right?

Sakura didn't have much to contemplate on the thought before she felt someone grip her forearm painfully tight jerking her to the side making her stumble on her already unsteady feet.

"What the hell was that about!?" Ino hissed digging her purple painted nails into Sakura's smooth skin.

"What? I don't know!" Sakura shot back, what was the flower keepers issue? Shouldn't she be happy she just made her entire ball budget back and then some, because of her.

"You're kidding me right? Ten grand!? For you!? For a stupid dance!?" Ino heard the words slipping past her lips but she just couldn't wrap her head around it.

Sakura was good looking she wasn't going to deny that, but there were dozens of other woman here who had way more feminine attributes and they hadn't received half the price the pink haired medic in her grasp had!

Any other day Sakura might had taken Ino's tantrum as an insult, but right now she couldn't help but savor her slight victory over the kunoichi gripping onto her. She had shattered her hopes for a measly one thousand dollars ten times over, and it felt damn good.

"Why Ino, are you jealous?" Sakura whispered sarcastically

"What? No! Of course not!" Ino snapped tearing her arm away from the suddenly cocky female ninja at her side.

"It's just upsetting to see money thrown away like that!" She scoffed flicking her yellow hair away from her suddenly heated cheeks.

"Thrown away? Its for charity, remember?" Sakura smiled, oh this had defiantly been the self-esteem boost she had needed.

"Urgh!" Ino huffed before storming away, just being near Sakura at this moment was making her flame up inside with annoyance! Let her have her little moment! She didn't care!

Sakura watched her best friend go with a satisfied smirk it wasn't often she was able to render Ino speechless and she was savoring every moment of it.

But, she knew her triumph couldn't last forever. She needed to change and fast. The intermission wouldn't last forever and she had some snooping to do while she could.

Heading towards the dressing room and trying to ignore the countless eyes and whispers aimed in her direction she sealed herself away in the small cubical before carefully peeling herself out of the pearl and sequence embodied gown.

Stripping away each layer of her discomfort until finally he felt as though she was slowly returning to her old self.

The only problem was the lingering thought that continuously crept into the back of her mind. Had the man who had purchased her, wanted _her_? Or the woman the pearl mask and flowing gown had created?

She had an unshakable feeling she would find out the truth soon enough.

* * *

Stiffly Sakura shifted against the firm ballroom wall now braced against her back, her slightly hazy jade eyes scanning ahead to the shifting and never ending crowd of people moving and dancing in front of her.

Agitated she took another hard swallow of the champagne sloshing around in her crystal glass, finishing off the crisp beverage altogether. She had lost count just how many glasses this latest drink made.

Judging by how woozy she was currently feeling, two too many. With a frustrated huff she laid her head back against the silk draped wall behind her.

She gave up. She had spent almost the entire intermission searching for her nameless bidder and she was no closer to finding him. The only thing she had achieved while mingling among the vast crowd flooding the ballroom floor, was a growing buzz and aching feet.

Uncomfortably she rocked back on her heels, ignoring the way her action made her snug pearl colored cocktail dress rise even higher against her thighs.

She might as well head back towards the dressing room, the bids had yet to re-start but she knew once they did and concluded she would face her temporary owner once again. Then all her questions would be answered.

Why had a total stranger spent so much on her? Was he just a wealthy man looking to throw some money around for good will? Or was he just a competitive tycoon who refused to be upstaged? Either way thinking about it now wasn't going to do her any good, she would just have to be patient.

Then again, thinking about her faceless man created a much needed distraction that she felt she desperately craved. The stranger who had bid on her and won was the only thing keeping her mind from traveling back to that absent ANBU member.

Sakura peered ahead to the mass crowd just feet from where she stood, she wondered if he was out there somewhere. Yamato had promised to attend the day she bought their admission tickets, but that was before he decided space was required in their relationship.

She doubted if he would follow through, he was probably enjoying his new found freedom. Maybe shaking up with some pretty new village girl…

Sakura felt her blood heat at the mere thought before she quickly shoved it away. But still the gnawing feeling of uncertainty remained.

Suddenly more motivated to ride a higher buzz then she was currently enduring she snatched another full glass of sparkling liquor from the tray of a server passing by.

Chugging the slightly bitter tasting champagne faster than she had before, all the while growing more aggravated it wasn't having the effect she desired. Damn her physically honed body! It made getting drunk a more difficult task than if she was just a normal civilian.

"Buzzed yet?" She heard a sarcastic but slightly masculine voice ask. A solo figure approaching her from the far corner of her eye.

Sakura didn't bother to face the critical intruder. Let them make a stark little comment, she didn't care. If she wanted to rot away her liver it was her choice!

Sipping back another hard gulp before finally tilting the now half way empty glass away she breathed harshly and unevenly.

"Working on it," She admitted dryly hallway expecting the interrupting male to vanish but to her surprise he closed in until he was right beside her.

Coldly Sakura glared at the standing man at her side. Didn't this guy have anything better to do than mock distressed strangers?

She took a sharp intake of breath about the tell the guy off when her narrow anger filled eyes actually took in the mans characteristics.

He was tall, almost a good foot taller than her even in these heels. His skin a tan shade of bronze, like he spent hours in the sunlight. Dark burnet hair combed back with clear ferocity, and crimson shaded fang markings cutting down each side of his face.

Sakura blinked in disbelief. No, he couldn't be.

"Kiba?" She asked not bothering to hide the shocked tone laced in her voice.

"Hey Sakura," The Inuzuka clan member smiled a fangy smirk nodding his head lightly.

Sakura now totally wide eyed at her once class mates completely transformed appearance straightened up to face the sharply suited canine user.

"Wow," She breathed in shock "You actually look groomed-"

Sakura instantly shook her head in apology, damn maybe the alcohol in her blood stream was having an effect on her! The filter from her brain to her mouth seemed to be on the fritz!

"I mean nice!" She corrected herself sharply.

Kiba chuckled in response combing a rough hand through his slicked back hair, he should've seen that coming. He wasn't know for being particularly well dressed in the village after all.

"Yeah I know-" He smirked "This isn't exactly my thing." He openly admitted.

"Obviously-" Sakura smiled relieved he wasn't upset by her sudden outburst "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Got roped into it by Hana." Kiba huffed agitatedly before leaning a broad shoulder against the wall behind Sakura, apparently just as eager to hide himself away from the crowd as she was.

Nodding his head slightly to point Sakura's gaze in the direction of the opposite side of the ballroom, where his equally as well dressed sister stood.

Sakura felt her eyes widen in surprise. Hana looked just as transformed if not more than anyone else in the room. A curvaceous figure Sakura never knew the canine medical user had being shown off through the almost transparent navy blue material of her gown

Her stare apparently didn't go unnoticed before the Inuzuka female ninja waved across the room to the two of them.

Nervously Sakura waved back her hand barely leaving her side as she did so. Kiba only rolling his eyes in embarrassment.

"She looks good too." Sakura complimented turning back to the slightly tense comrade at her side.

"Psh, yeah-" He snorted "But, she's so damn mean no other guy would go with her."

"So presto? Instant makeover?" Sakura winked glancing down at the three piece suit Kiba looked basically stuffed into.

"Something like that." He smirked bowing his head a little ashamed to be so visibly out of his element. What he wouldn't give for his overly worn hoodie and sweats right now.

"If it makes you feel better, you're not alone." Sakura sighed, at least she wasn't the only one being forced to endure overly constricting clothing and foe style.

Tiredly she leaned back against the wall she had now noticed she missed before taking another light sip of her crystallized drink.

"Ha. I'll say." Kiba said coolly looking at the medical kunoichi at his side from her pumped up heels to her visibly bound cleavage.

"Looking good, Haruno." He smirked teasingly.

Sakura smiled peeking over to the gawking Inuzuka beside her, she was grateful for the compliment and any other time she might have been slight a nerved to be so obviously leered at. But, she and Kiba had known each other a long time, they were friends, and _so_ not each others type.

"Thanks" She said appreciatively before handing him her half full glass of sparkling champagne, he looked like he needed more than she did.

"Bless you." He sighed before taking the crystal stem in hand chugging the sparkling booze down greedily before discarding the now drained glass on a nearby table.

Clearly both exhausted from the long drawn out night they were enduring they sighed simultaneously resting their weary head on the curtain covered wall for support.

There was a comfortable sort of silence that developed between them before Kiba finally forced himself to break it.

"You wanna dance?" He asked directly temporarily catching Sakura off guard.

"What?" She laughed lightly thinking she had just misheard him.

"Turn me down if you want. But, I figured you look board as hell, and I might as well make use of the monkey suit." Kiba shrugged in his usual uncaring attitude, anything was better than standing her trying to stay awake.

"Well when you ask like that. How can I refuse?" Sakura smiled, Kiba sure was a lot of things, a lot of really good things, but subtle wasn't one of them.

"Shall we?" Kiba chuckled before out reaching his hand towards hers.

Smiling half heartedly Sakura took his compassionate gesture and let him lead her out onto the center of the dance floor.

Ignoring the questioning stares now fixed on them Kiba braced a calloused hand at the small of her back as she laid her palms against his chest and they slowly began to move.

Luckily they weren't alone dozens of couples doing the exact same thing only not looking so careless as the two of them appeared.

Sakura couldn't help but smile up at the visibly tense canine user holding her, for the first time she felt as though she was the one with actual grace.

He moved rigidly and a little stiff but she couldn't blame him, no doubt the suit he was suffocating in was constricting, she could all but see it in his face.

She giggled lowly, at least he was trying she gave him full credit for that. Doing her best to put him a little more at ease she wrapped her arms around his neck helping him step rhythmically on the polished floor.

He clearly appreciated the help a small smirk tugging at the corner of his handsome lips.

Sakura sighed heavily, she was more tired than she had recently thought laying her head against Kiba's shoulder all the while her jade eyes peering out to the mask covered faces swirling around them. She wondered if the mysterious bidder was out there as well, maybe closer than she thought.

"Looking for mystery man?" Kiba asked lowly trying to keep the conversation strictly between them.

"Huh?" Sakura blinked lifting her head upward to face the questioning Inuzuka.

"Come on. If someone spent ten grand on me. I'd be hunting them down too." Kiba smirked, silently enjoying the look of surprise spreading over the medical kunoichi in his arms.

"Y-You knew that was me?" Sakura whispered, oh no who else new? Did everyone?

"I gotta killer sense of smell remember?" Kiba winked jokingly

"Oh yeah, right." Sakura thought out loud. Was that good thing or something bad? Either way it was kind of creepy Kiba could recognize her scent in a room full of strangers.

But, she might as well use this opportunity to her advantage obviously Kiba had seen things she hadn't, he had been on the floor after all and not on stage with that blinding light.

"Did you see him?" Sakura asked hopeful her lingering questions would be answered.

"No, just his mask." Kiba admitted while shaking his head.

He glanced over Sakura's shoulder to the vast horde of the other party goers, so many different scents of perfumes and colognes floating around in the large room, it made his nose hurt.

"One of the only ones without feathers though." Kiba said directly while still peering around for the man he had spotted earlier in the riot of bidding.

He had only gotten a quick glance at the determined stranger, dressed in an even sharper black suit then the one he was currently sporting and visibly much more comfortable. Combed slightly spiked hair and a black glitter free featherless mask that reached the end of his nose.

"That narrows the suspect pool down a bit." Sakura said peering out to the scattered men all around her, almost all wearing more feminine mask then their females companions. It was actually pretty funny to watch.

"No kidding. He might be the only straight guy here." Kiba smirked mockingly "Yours truly not included."

"Funny." Sakura smile unable to hold off a small laugh from escaping her glossed lips.

She slid a grateful hand over Kiba's jacket covered chest, he really had made this night more endurable. She doubted he knew how much.

"Thanks, Kiba" She whispered sincerely.

"Don't mention it." Kiba shrugged spinning Sakura away from him one time before skillfully bring her back, he was getting the hang of this whole dance thing.

Thankfully though he wouldn't have to practice any longer as the song they both danced to finally came to and end.

"I'm gonna get a drink. You want one?" Kiba asked straightly almost as though he was talking to a guy friend rather and very attractive woman.

"No thanks. I think I'm gonna go rest my feet. Damn heels are a nightmare." Sakura confessed sliding out of the Inuzuka's arms.

"Alright. Think I'll go check on the slave driver- I mean my sister-" Kiba corrected sarcastically.

"Off you go then." Sakura gestured with a smile watching as the canine user waved a hand over his now visibly slumped shoulder. Making his way across the ballroom floor before disappearing.

A little annoyed to be left alone once again with her almost suffocating thoughts she headed straight for the first available decorative cloth covered chair she spotted. She wasn't lying when she told Kiba her feet were aching, they basically had their own pulse at this point.

Gratefully the lone cushioned seat was set aside from the aligned row pressed to the dance floor wall apparently meant to act as slight rest stops to the countless people still twirling around on the dance floor.

With an exhausted sigh Sakura sat down on the plush surface crossing her long smooth legs to get a better glimpse at her aching heels.

Basic torture shoes as they were, something seemed to be currently pinching the back of her ankle unnaturally.

"Put the straps on to tight again. Didn't you?" A calm voice asked down at her.

The moment the tranquil recognizable tone reached her ears she felt the color drain from her face altogether.

Looking up, her distress was confirmed by the pair of ink black eyes now staring back down at her.

"Yamato-" Sakura breathed in disbelief, but the sharply dressed wood user didn't seem to mind.

Instead he knelt down before the sitting kunoichi gently taking a hold of her elevated ankle and beginning to loosen the sparkling silver strap wound around her heel.

Sakura sat motionless as the ANBU member caressed her shin and ankle, almost as if nothing was different between them in the slightest.

She was almost to shocked to even think, was this really happening. He was actually here? Why? The last they had seen of each other was the night she had taken their usual greasy takeout to his apartment in the hopes they could catch a late night movie. That was until he confessed he felt their relationship was moving to 'fast' and that he needed time to rethink where they stood.

A 'breather' he had called it but to Sakura it was almost as good as a slap in the face. She had instantly asked him if he just wanted to call it quits but he insisted he only needed time to think. Time away from her.

Yet, here he was kneeling before her helping her fix her strained shoe strap as if none of it had ever happened. What made matters worse, he looked sexier than she had ever seen him.

A charcoal black suit sharp and ironed framing his muscular form. His spiked bronze hair flattened at the base and his body smelling of the finest cologne she could ever remember smelling.

In this world of sparkling jewels and crystal glasses Sakura visibly felt like a fish out of water. But Yamato, looked like he was born to live the high life.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked dryly as she sat paralyzed watching as he continued to aid her throbbing feet, instantly making the pain ebb away with the long strokes of his calloused fingers.

This contact between them light as it might be slowly began to make her skin shiver and her heart pump faster in her chest.

"You invited me." Yamato replied calmly before slowly pulling his hands free from the curling laces of her pumps. It was good to know in the brief time they had spent apart as a couple her tendencies remained the same.

"I know that-" Sakura began sharply "I meant what are you doing here? With me?" She asked harshly, she wasn't in the mood to play the hopeful girlfriend not after the emotional rollercoaster he had put her on.

Practically jerking her ankle away from Yamato's heated palms she watched through narrow jade eyes as he slowly climbed back to his feet.

"I thought you wanted your space?" She asked sarcastically. He had some nerve to just show up out of the blue and touch her, even if deep inside she was beyond happy he had decided to attend the ball after all.

"Can we not start?" Yamato breathed propping himself up in the wall at Sakura's side, he could understand her being on edge especially around him. But now wasn't the time or place to get into a heated argument over their status as a couple.

"Fine." Sakura huffed turning away from the firmly standing ANBU member at her side. She would just have to swallow her anger down for the time being, the last thing she wanted was to cause a scene.

But once her anger was tucked away she couldn't help but feel remorse begin to swell in its place. Seeing Yamato so close to her again after weeks of no contact made her ache in an all to familiar way.

She wanted to touch him, to have him touch her, a kiss a hug any sort of physical contact but she wasn't about to be the first one to act on that lingering impulse.

All she could really do was satisfy her curiosity to what the wood user had been up to in her absence.

"So," She whispered edgily "Are you here with anyone?"

"No." Yamato replied with a light shake of his head, tucking his empty hands in the deep holes of his pant pockets.

Sakura couldn't deny the wave of relief that flood her system at his admission, at least that was one thing she could stop worrying about.

"Are you?" He asked skimming his harden eyes over her curvaceous figure.

Sakura had never been one for dress up or cosmetics, not like she had need for any of it anyways. She had a natural beauty about her that honestly had attracted Yamato in the first place. But, seeing her like this, completely accentuated in every aspect of the word made his mind race with unwanted possibilities.

She was a total knock out in her tight fitting spotless white dress, hugging her shapely hips and showing off the supple mounds of her smooth cleavage. Her tucked rosette locks curled and neatly placed in a decorative style. Her jade eyes enhanced with dark mascara and eye liner, and her already naturally pink lips sparking with a thin sheen of gloss.

Yamato wasn't above admitting it, she looked sexy as hell.

Then again, that thought worried him. Just how many other men had noticed this unattended treasure sitting beside him?

"No." Sakura confirmed crossing her arms stiffly, not bothering to meet the wood users harden gaze.

"You sure about that?" He asked with a disbelieving arch in his bronze brow.

His questioning tone didn't go unnoticed. Instantly Sakura glared up to the man standing at her side with a visibly insulted blink.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She snapped.

Yamato shrugged his coat covered shoulders not bothering to get as equally as upset as the pink haired medic staring at him.

"Nothing. I just saw you and the Inuzuka boy, getting a little close." Yamato stated flatly remembering as he watched the two of them twirl around on the dance floor from his hidden place in the ballroom corner.

Seeing the canine users hand a little to low on Sakura's back for comfort, and the kunoichi a little to tightly pressed to the boys chest.

Yamato usually liked to think of himself as the unpossessive type but he knew competition when he saw it, and that boy was defiantly treading on thin ice.

"Kiba? He's a friend." Sakura blinked, was this some sort of a joke? Was Yamato actually jealous? Over what? A harmless dance?

"Looked a little more than that." Yamato said coldly setting Sakura's cheek aflame with sheer rage.

Who the hell did Yamato think he was? How dare he question her loyalty? All the anger Sakura was trying to keep dormant suddenly boiled to the surface and she was powerless to stop herself.

"Are you kidding me right now? You've been avoiding me for weeks! And the only reason you come talking to me now is to make sure no one else is getting in my pants!?" Sakura hissed clawing her way to her feet. Not caring if her voice was uncommonly loud, the music feet away drowning out most of it regardless.

"Sakura-" Yamato started, but he was quickly cut off by the now infuriated medical kunoichi standing in front of him.

"No! You know what? I'm glad you wanted a 'breather'! Because guess what? That means I get to do this!" She seethed clicking her now comfortably readjusted heels across the dance floor her jade eyes scanning the vast crowd for one person in particular.

She spotted him immediately draining the no doubt spiked punch bowl unsuspecting of the fury fixed eyes watching him.

She soldiered up to him determinedly her hands fisting on the sleeve of his coat pulling him towards her aggressively.

"Whoa! Where's the fire Haruno?" Kiba asked surprised by the sudden fierce attack of his classmate.

"Kiba! I need you to do me a favor!" Sakura demanded not bothering to hide the fury in her voice.

"I'm listening?" Kiba blinked straightening up from his sudden caught off guard stance.

"My somewhat ex is watching me. I have to make him jealous! Dance with me?" She asked her tone boarding on begging.

The canine user blinked in amazement before peering over the pink haired medics shoulder to the pair of dark ink black eyes obviously watching the two of them closely.

He wasn't an idiot he knew Yamato and Sakura's situation well enough. Gossip spread around the village like wildfire after all.

Still the fact that she was going to such extremes to get a rise out of the ANBU member surprised even him, and Kiba liked to think he didn't surprise easily.

"You gotta hell of a mean streak don't cha?" He asked grimly.

"Are you gonna help me out? Or not?" Sakura said sharply, she didn't have time to be subtle. She needed results and she needed them now.

"Okay! Okay! But, you owe me!" He growled lowly before grasping her hand firmly and pulling her towards the dance floor. What the hell was he getting himself into?

Sakura smiled inwardly in victory, her plan was working perfectly she just had to make sure Kiba didn't botch it up with his careless dancing. This performance had to be believable!

Just as the thought crossed her mind she found herself flung onto the dance floor, bright lights flashing from above and thumping music blaring in her ears. It was the perfect tempo for the dance she had in mind.

She turned to the canine user holding on to her eagerly but instantly he vanished from sight leaving her standing there in disbelief. That was until she felt him reemerge at her back, his pelvis grinding into the clothed globes of her ass.

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat. This had defiantly been unexpected but she was getting exactly what she asked for.

Sinking her pearl teeth into her lower lip to stifle of groan of satisfaction she laid her head against Kiba's shoulder as she allowed him to take full control of the dance.

Her slender fingers tangling in the slicked back spikes of his burnet hair, as she felt him breathe heavily on her neck making her skin tingle with new sensation. His calloused hands finding their way to her hips making her grind her rear harder against his hips.

Forget her earlier thought of him botching up her scheme. Kiba may not be the best at the waltz but dirty dancing, was defiantly his area of expertise.

Sakura smiled wickedly, oh how she wished she could see Yamato's face right now. Thinking of the ANBU's member no doubt furry filled eyes watching her wonton behavior only made her press her tight little body against the canine users that much harder.

Kiba groaned at the incredible friction against his crotch, Sakura obviously wanted this to be realistic. Hell even he was beginning to fall for their agreed upon ploy. He had to hand it to her, she was a hell of an actress.

Sakura felt the booming music around them begin to reverberate in her chest increasing the sensation building slowly beginning to build between them. Her power hazed jade eyes peering towards the crowd around them, and she spotted the victim she craved to torment further.

Yamato stood there at the edge of the room his face visibly tense and his body stiff with growing tension, but the best part of it all was his eyes. The ink black eyes she both loved and hated staring at her like he wanted to march over to the two of them tear both her and Kiba apart limb from limb.

It was nectar of the sweetest kind, and she wanted more. Let him see what it feels like to squirm, it wasn't fun being on the receiving end of emotional turmoil, was it?

"Kiba," Sakura whispered darkly her eyes never leaving the wood user a mere dance floor away.

"Yeah?" The still aggressively grinding Inuzuka clan member asked.

"Put your hands on me," She commanded. She was going to enjoy this.

"You sure?" Kiba rasped, she was just asking to get the two of them killed wasn't she?

Sakura only response was to shift her position in one quick twirl until she was facing the narrow eyed canine master. Beginning a slow visible thrust of her hips to bump against Kiba's clothed pelvis deliciously.

Kiba took that as more than enough permission to continue, as she gently slid his arms around her slim waist. Letting his open palm slide over the firm curve of her ass squeezing roughly making Sakura moan unintentionally.

The dance had defiantly taken a turn for the naughty, Sakura wasn't sure what she was getting off on more. The wonderful friction developing between her and grinding Inuzuka clan members bodies or the fact that Yamato was being force to endure every minute of it. Either way Sakura had come to conclusion, she wasn't a very nice person when handed power.

Feeling as Kiba once again grabbed a handful of her ass Sakura spun their tangled bodies to be able to glance over this canine users shoulder to the target of her slightly malicious tactics.

Immediately she saw Yamato's now unreadable mask of emotions aimed at her before he turned from them altogether, obviously having his fill of the hurtful scene playing out ahead of him.

Sakura watched him disappear into the shadows in victory, but not truly feeling the triumphant satisfaction she thought she craved.

"That do the trick?" Kiba asked turning towards the now vanished ANBU member.

"Perfectly." Sakura breathed before slowly untangling their now motionless bodies. She had gotten what she wanted.

Kiba released the girl in his arms but not before leaning down to whisper something on the soft lobe of her ear.

"Just remember '_this_' wasn't free. A steak dinner and I might call it even." He smirked against her, making her smile half heatedly.

"Deal." She promised before waving him off as she slowly began to walk past him towards the last place she had seen the wood user vanish.

She didn't know exactly what she currently felt but it wasn't the completion or satisfying revenge she had hoped for. Instead she felt…bad…horrible almost.

Sakura shook the thought away, she didn't care. She would sort out her conflicting emotions later, right now she had a wood user to confront!

Making sure to straighten up her suddenly bunched dress she marched forward, determined as ever to put an end to this senseless arguing and fighting once and for all.

After all, they were still a couple. Weren't they?

* * *

It felt like hours that Sakura had walked down the vastly empty hallways of the leafs hospital. She had left the ballroom in hot pursuit of the dodging ANBU member but luck had not been on her side.

Either Yamato had left the building all together or he was very good at avoiding her in the dozens of patient rooms and offices. She braced a bare shoulder against the off colored wall at her side. When was this awful night going to end?

Unavoidably in the dragged out alone time she was forcing herself to endure while searching the hospital floor by floor she had come to an unwanted conclusion. She was a terrible person.

Or at least that's how she currently felt. Sure, plenty of other woman would have reacted the same in her situation looking to get even on the person that had hurt them first, but Sakura thought she was above such low tactics.

Apparently she wasn't. The show she had just moments ago put on with Kiba was proof enough of that. What had she been thinking? Yes, the sweet gratification she gotten from watching Yamato squirm was enjoyable at the moment, but in the back of her mind she knew beyond the anger he was undoubtedly hurt.

If the roles were reversed and it had been Yamato grinding on some other woman right in front of her, she could almost guarantee she would be in the fetal position crying her eyes out. After she beat the hell out of him first of course.

Sakura sighed heavily leaning her head against the steady but slightly vibrating wall at her side. The entire lower level of the hospital was thumping with the blasting music booming out from the ballroom, it was beginning to make her head throb.

To make things worse she knew she would inevitably have to venture back into that damned masked party. Forcibly shove herself back into her constricting gown and go dance with the mystery man who honestly Sakura couldn't care less about at this point.

She shook her head lightly, she just wanted to go home. Curl in bed and maybe work up the nerve to face Yamato in the morning.

But she knew she would have to finish off this long night one way or the other, she might as well make her way back to the dressing rooms. No doubt Ino was in a panicked frenzy wondering where her prized money maker was.

Straightening herself up Sakura took a weary step forward but before she could manage another a firm hand clamped around her mouth!

Matched by a strong arm coiling around her waist yanking her back!

Sakura stumbled backwards blindly the damn high heels she was still wearing making her ankles twist inwards leaving her unable to find any real footing!

Panic flooded in her chest as she felt the clearly masculine stranger shove her into an empty patient room clinking the door handle back lowly sealing them both inside.

Sakura felt the assailant loosen his grip on her allowing her to shove herself away, the flat surface of the high raised hospital bed bumping into her back as she faced her attacker.

Chakra flooded into her fist and she glared daggers at the unknown person now standing between her and the door. Whoever this guy was about to get his face broken!

But before Sakura had even the slightest chance to follow through with her threat. The lone figure turned away from the now locked door to face her, almond shaped eyes instantly fixing on her trembling form.

"Y-Yamato?" Sakura breathed in total shock,

What the hell was the wood user thinking? She honestly didn't know how to react at this moment, had he lost his mind?

She was about to suggest that very thing but the incredibly dark nature of his fierce expression kept her quiet. She had seen that look before, but only a handful of times.

He was mad, no. Beyond mad, he looked flat out pissed!

Sakura swallowed hard. Alright, she understood where he was obviously coming from. But if he wanted to scream at her or fight in general the hospital wasn't the place to do so.

"Okay, Let me explain-" Sakura began soothingly trying to keep him as calm as possible "I know your angry, I shouldn't have-"

Whatever Sakura was going to say next died in her throat, as Yamato's lips crashed down against hers hungrily and desperate like she had never felt before.

His tongue immediately slipped past hers stroking with urgency and clear aggression, the sudden sensation made her head spin.

Sakura raised her hands to the wood users broad shoulders, intending to pull away from his ravenous mouth but he apparently sensed her intentions.

Both his calloused hands rising to hold onto either side of her face making her immobile as he continued to plunder her mouth with his tongue. Licking and sucking and stealing the breath from her lungs.

It was only when the lack of oxygen began to ache in both their chest did he remove his hold, pulling away just enough to groan hotly on her cheek.

"Stop talking." He growled roughly pressing his hard form to hers pinning her helplessly between the hospital bed and himself.

Even in the dim light Sakura could tell how lust darken and hazy his usually soft eyes had become. But why was he acting this way? The last she had seen was the look of absolute fury he had given her before storming out of the ballroom.

She wanted to question him but the incredible feeling of arousal coursing through her kept her obedient to his command.

Then his hands were on her, the firm plain of his palm sliding down to squeeze her ass as the other shamelessly cupped her sex through the now damp material of her panties.

He smirked darkly as she arched instantly, a broken moan escaping her lips. Savoring her reaction he continued, sliding his fingers over her slick clothed sex, pushing against her lips just hard enough to apply delicious pressure to her clit.

"Oh…" Sakura moaned, so unbelievably aroused she couldn't even think.

Yamato had enough, he wanted her here, and now.

He spun her around, pushing her forward aggressively. Sakura barely had time to keep herself from fumbling into the iron railed bed now in front of her. Her quivering hands gripping the fresh sheets as she stared to the small window ahead, illuminating the dark room with silvery moonlight.

Her sex clenched reflexively at the sight of the ANBU members reflection in the fogged glass. His ink colored eyes burning down at her with carnal need.

"Bend over." He growled pressing his pelvis against her rear hard enough for her to feel his thick arousal.

Sakura obeyed, blinding unthinking. Bracing her forearms on the flat surface of the sunken bed as she bent forward.

In the back of her mind Sakura knew this was completely wrong. She worked at this hospital for kami's sake. There were hundreds of people a few yards away at a charity benefit and here she was bent over a bed waiting to be fucked by her may or may not be boyfriend.

Things were defiantly going way to fast, but honestly she didn't care.

"Spread your legs baby," He whispered hoarsely, a calloused palm running tenderly over the flawless curve of her ass pushing her already bunched dress up higher until it hugged her waist.

The pink haired kunoichi took a wider stance, eagerly watching him in the reflection of the glass window. Her eyes never looking away from him even when she heard the sound of his pant zipper being pulled down.

Yamato gripped his hard and now pulsating length while his other hand grabbed at Sakura's panties tugging them skillfully to the side.

Sakura inhaled sharply, feeling as Yamato began to realign their bodies the tip of his shaft bumped against her exposed opening.

"Sakura-" Yamato groaned as he felt her incredible wetness against his cock,

Sakura only moaned in response, her back arching as she pressed backwards against him eager to get him inside.

Yamato didn't speak a word, only held her gaze with his own impossibly blacken stare as he drew his pelvis back before pushing forward, entering her with a long smooth stroke.

Her sex instantly clamped down around him incredibly tight as it always had been, her mouth falling open in a broken cry.

"Argh!" Sakura sobbed her knuckles turning white at the grip she maintained on the messed sheets underneath her.

She felt him inside her, thick and throbbing. It was indescribable.

For weeks now she had been empty without his touch, neglected the affection she so desperately craved, but now being here it made all the pain and longing she had once felt burn away.

"You're so wet," Yamato breathed down at her before thrusting forward in a strong steady rhythm. Massaging her ass in his calloused hands watching as she began to fall apart.

Each time he pushed inside her, raw pleasure seared into her hidden depths. Her head was spinning and her breath coming out in quick frantic pants.

She felt dizzy and grounded at the exact same time, he was her anchor to this sinful plain of reality. The feeling of him stretching her was down right delicious, and incredibly naughty. She just couldn't get enough, being here like this it was almost like a drug. And Sakura knew she was quickly becoming addicted to the high it provided.

The ANBU member losing his battle with level headed restraint, began to thrust his hips faster, and almost painfully hard the primal animal inside him clawing its way to the surface to seize control.

Sakura cried out loudly as he began to pump into her with more ferocity than she thought him capable of, hitting wonderful and blinding new depths within her.

Yamato gladly let her broken sobs fill the room around them, knowing the still blaring music just down the hall would undoubtedly drawn her out.

Sakura felt her loosening pink locks begin to cascade around her framing her flushed face, her almost completely exposed breast bouncing ever time he slammed into her. Her will was breaking and countless more moans and cries of sheer ecstasy burst from her lips.

Yamato savored every sweet sounds, greedily wanting more. Sliding a firm hand around to grasp her hip as he began jerking her back forcing her to meet his animalistic pumping thrust for thrust.

Sakura practically saw stars as she was impaled deeper than ever before. Her throat suddenly becoming raw with the absolute shrieks that were ripping out of her!

Her fingers clawed the sheet in front of her, feeling as her sex began to squeeze his thick length harder and tighter her climax nearing with cataclysmic certainty.

She felt like she was on fire. Her body filling with searing hot flames that threatened to scorch her to mere cinders! She was burning, she was tearing apart at the seams!

Yamato could feel himself near the edge, hazy lust clouded pupils struggling to focus on her tightening body. Then the indescribable sensation of her pussy rippling around his cock, finally pushed him over into the promising oblivion.

He came hard. The milky essence of his satisfaction spewing against her still clenching velvet walls.

Sakura felt him pour himself into her, his shaft pulsing as something sticky and hot pumped into her womb. The erotic sensation of him emptying himself inside her finally lit the devastating explosion that was welling up inside her core.

Yamato surprisingly still able to gather his enough senses to cup a strong hand over Sakura's mouth to muffle what surely would have been ear piercing scream.

Euphoric wave upon wave crashed down upon her washing her away on a tidal swell so high she swore she could have reached the stars. The feminine walls of her sex contracting almost painfully tightly before finally fading altogether sending her crashing headlong back to reality.

After a few moments of nothing but the two of them evening out their labored breathing Sakura felt Yamato pull himself out of her still pulsating sex. His hands sliding down her bare shoulder gripping her tightly before hoisting her off of the bed forcing her to stand up straight in front of him.

Sakura far to exhausted to fight laid her head against his broad shoulder, feeling as he began to leave a trail of lazy kisses on the soft column of her neck.

Sakura moaned softly, basking in the afterglow of their love making.

Within the last few minutes her entire world had been set right. All the worries and fears she had about their relationship was blow away in the gentle caresses of his hands holding her tightly to him.

Their 'break' was clearly over. Passion like this just couldn't be faked, it was obvious he was ready to reinstate himself as the one and only man in her life, and Sakura couldn't have been more thrilled.

She felt a smile spread over her pink lips, oh how this horrible night had just turned into one of the happiest she could recall. All thanks to the ANBU member nuzzling his nose in the crook of her neck, his heated breath making her purr.

"Yamato," Sakura whispered leaning herself further against the equally as pleased wood user currently supporting her.

Yamato kissed the pink haired kunoichi sweetly nipping her smooth skin between his teeth causing her to shiver.

"Let's see Kiba make you scream like that," He rasped jokingly before kissing her again.

Sakura felt the color drain from her face, the joyful smile she had just had melting away into a look of total disbelief.

Before she could even manage a single word in response she felt the wood user loosen his grip on her shoulders and waist stepping back from her altogether. Wordlessly beginning to straighten up his messed suit and unruly hair.

Sakura felt as though she was too shocked to even move, just as soon as she thought her world was finally coming back together, he had just obligated it in one sentence.

"Should we go back to the ballroom?" Yamato asked unknowing to the chaos now raging inside the barely standing girl in front of him.

"Hmm?" He gestured walking back up to her before brushing a soft kiss over her bare shoulder.

Sakura felt her body instantly tense, he might as well have just struck her.

"Sakura?" Yamato blinked not missing her confusing reaction for an instant.

Sakura flinched at her name on the wood users lips, she was just too defeated to even face him. But, at the same time she couldn't bare to be in the same room with him a second longer.

Wordlessly she turned sharply towards the locked door marching forward her shaking hand gripping the handle roughly jerking the medal knob until she felt it clink free.

"Hey Sakura! What's wrong?" Yamato asked gripping her forearm genuinely confused to any wrong doing he had a part in.

Sakura spun to face him her usual wide jade eyes now slits of raging fury! It was taking every ounce of self-control in her not to punch him clear through the cement wall at his back!

Yamato immediately sensed the danger he was in and quickly released his hold on her now flexing muscle.

"All this- All _this_? Was because you were jealous?" Sakura hissed venom practically dripping from her voice.

"Just marking your territory?" She spat, how could he do this to her? It wasn't enough he was basically torturing her with his distant behavior! No he had to rub her nose in it! Make her feel like dirt! Exploit the knowledge that he was the only one she really cared about!

"I actually thought-" She whispered brokenly, hearing the cracking tone of her voice no matter how badly she tried to hide it.

"Sakura I-" Yamato began extending out an apologetic hand towards her, he could easily see the threat of tears beginning to well in her emerald eyes.

"Don't touch me!" Sakura roared slapping his had away viciously!

"You wanted your space Yamato? You wanted a 'breather'? Congratulations! You just got it! Permanently! We're through!" Sakura vowed basically ripping the door separating her from the outside world off its hinges before storming out.

She ignored his calls and slight pleas for her to come back as she stormed on down the darkness of the hospital hallway, all the while fighting back tears that she knew were about to come pouring out.

She was such an idiot! Such a damn idiot!

Sakura turned the sharp corner of the winding corridor and she knew she was just a few feet away from the hospital entrance and sweet freedom from this nightmare of a night! She had never wanted solitude so badly in her life!

Just herself and the pain she desperately needed to let out.

But it seemed fate wasn't going to be that kind. Somewhat aggressively Sakura felt a small pair of hands coil around her elbow spinning her roughly to meet a pair of fury filled teal colored eyes!

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat at the sight, oh gods why her?

"Where do you think you're going billboard brow!?" Ino shot evidently beyond annoyed, retracting her hands to bring them down to on her standoffish hips.

"Ino not now!" Sakura warned, she didn't want to take her anger out on anyone but she was about one wrong word away from exploding!

"Look at you! Your dress! Your hair! What the hell happened?" Ino snapped her tone far more annoyed than concerned! Sakura looked like she had just spent the last few hours in a coma!

Her hair was a tangled mess, her heavily makeup covered face smeared, and her dress was a wrinkled burlap sack! All the flower keepers hard work was completely totaled!

"I said not now!" Sakura hissed turning from the raging yellow haired kunoichi altogether. She had to get the hell out of here!

"Oh no you don't!" Ino growled snatching a handful of Sakura's dress in her heated palm "The dances are about to start!"

"Let me go Ino!" Sakura roared, making the flower keeper pause in momentary shock.

This was unmistakably far different from their usual harmless banter and snickering digs at each other. Sakura was obviously furious, visibly hurt, and on the edge of tears.

Sakura could see the concern grow on her best friends face and she did her best to shove what was raging deep inside her away from sight. She couldn't afford to fall apart right now, Ino would ask way to many questions and in this defeated state she was afraid she might actually answer.

"I'm sorry. I just don't feel well-" Sakura lied as best she could, "I just want to go home."

Ino didn't by it for a minute but she was far to hard pressed on another issue to tend to her visibly distressed friend, inconsiderate as it might seem. She needed her help.

"Look. Sakura. I know I've been pretty bitchy through this whole processes, but this charity thing means a lot to me." Ino openly admitted with sincerity that caught Sakura off guard.

Then again, in the back of her mind Sakura knew Ino was telling the truth. The yellow haired medic had spent months planning and organizing this fund raiser, and her efforts really had been show off, especially tonight.

"The guy who paid for you. That's the most the hospital's ever gotten in donation. Please don't make me give that all back?" Ino asked light begging clear in her voice.

Sakura couldn't believe this, she had forgotten all about the dance and her mystery purchaser. All for good reasons, but she didn't want to be here! She didn't want to have to face hundreds of people as she danced under a searing spotlight, especially now when she felt like this.

So soiled, so dirty, so down right cheap.

But all that aside she couldn't force a refusal to form on her lips, not when Ino looked so worried and pleading.

Sakura huffed out in sheer disbelief, she couldn't believe she was about to do this!

"Fine!" She snapped fighting with everything in her not to sprint towards the sliding glass doors and onto freedom.

"Oh thanks billboard brow you're the best!" Ino smiled returning to her all to familiar tone of voice, looping her arm through Sakura's as she began to lead her to the nearest bathroom.

If they were going to have a chance of pulling this off, then she had some serious work to do.

* * *

Sakura might as well have been naked. Or that's exactly how she felt lined up on the rim of the square dance floor waiting to be claimed.

Ten minutes locked in that bathroom with Ino was all it took to be once again transformed into the 'belle' of the ball. Sneakily they had snuck back stage the blonde haired medic basically throwing Sakura into her pearl gown and then strapping her glittered white mask to her face. Before shoving her out onto the dance floor to line up with all the other purchased woman of the evening.

Now there they stood quietly awaiting their bidders to come forth and claim the dance they had bought. Sakura thought she would have been eager for this moment to finally come face to face with her mystery buyer but inside all she wanted was to run for dear life.

She hated being here, this night had literally been one of the worst of her entire life. And considering the carnage a shinobi life usually led, that was saying something.

She rocked back edgily on her heels peering through the gracefully carved holes of her mask watching as the female announcer took the center of the now empty floor before the dozen or so girls.

The same microphone from before clutched in her manicure fingers. As she smiled over to them, the unknown girls at her right and left giggling with anticipation to meet their temporary owners.

Sakura rolled her eyes, she wanted this over and done with as quick as possible.

The sooner she was out from under this scolding light and the eyes of every other person in the room, the better.

"Hello everyone!" The announcer began politely. Catching everyone's attention, including Sakura's.

"I would just like to announce. Thanks the beauty of her lovely ladies, and the enormous generosity of our gentlemen bidders. The hospital has received, in donation, close to fifty thousand dollars!" She cheered loudly earning a roaring applause from the crowd.

Sakura even felt a bit of surprise spread across her masked face. At least something good had come of this night, she could take pride in that. The misery defiantly hadn't been worth it, but it made the hurt in her chest ache a little less knowing she was doing her part for the greater good.

"Now without further delay," The spokeswoman began once the clapping died down, "Gentlemen please come collect your purchases!" She finished with a wave of her outstretched arm in Sakura's direction.

Sakura instantly held her breath, she didn't want to do this, she didn't want to do this, she didn't want to-

She watched through widen jade eyes as the dance floor came to life, dozens of well dressed men marching forward in their black tuxedos and decorative mask.

She stood there motionless eyeing each and every one. Every man that came within a feet of her she couldn't help but ask herself. Was that him? Was that the mystery stranger?

But, every time she thought she finally locked eyes with him, that person would turn and claim another girl.

Laying out their hands before the jittery girls as true gentlemen would before leading them away to the dance floor. Sakura felt almost worry build in her chest at the herd of quickly thinning men and woman. She was almost the last one standing unclaimed.

Oh no. Had the man canceled? What was she going to do if he had?

Her eyes fell to the polished floor below, she thought total despair was going to cripple her at any moment. But, just when she felt the all to sickening feeling of failure come over her, she watched as an open hand slid before her eyes.

Sakura blinked before forcing her gaze upward to meet the masked face she had been obsessing over. The man standing before her was tall, fair-skinned, and clearly handsome, just from the charming way he smiled.

Sakura felt herself blush three shades darker at the sight of him, who was this man? The mask he wore was defiantly the most masculine she had seen. An onyx hue covering his face from the nose up, leaving only that incredibly warm smirk gleaming at her.

Quickly composing herself from the shock rampaging through her system she lifted her hand gently allowing him to cup her palm in his own before skillfully leading her out towards the dance floor.

He pulled her to the center of the now vastly dancing couples around them before placing her hand over his harden chest and his other sliding down the small of her back.

He held her close and Sakura couldn't help herself from following his every step as he began to move with surprising grace.

He stepped with her almost as if they knew each others bodies perfectly, spinning her only briefly before pulling her back into his clearly sculpted arms.

This man, he felt so familiar, but without being able to see him clearly she was at a total loss for suspects. Maybe if she heard him speak? Then she would be able to gain some kind of clue.

"Um, Thank you," Sakura began in a whisper "For donating so much to the hospital."

She expected him to say something witty or cleaver in response but, instead he only nodded in polite gesture.

Sakura narrowed her jade eyes behind her mask. Okay, obviously this man was the strong silent type. She would have to try a little harder.

"It was very generous of you," She said appreciatively, trying to hide the prodding gesture of her voice.

But the man only nodded once more before spinning her once again temporarily breaking the conversation. Oh he was unmistakably good at avoidance.

To hell with it, Sakura was done playing the polite lady. She wanted answers and she was done tiptoeing around the subject, what could she possibly have to lose at this point?

"Do you mind if I ask why?" She whispered "I mean why you paid so much for me?"

She saw the stranger tense as if trying to weigh his options on responded. He almost looked reluctant to answer, but why? What could possibly be the reason?

She bowed her head. She gave up. Let this dance end and she would gladly go home without any satisfaction to her answers. It didn't matter any more.

The stranger watched her dip her head in defeat before he gently hooked a lone finger under her chin forcing her to look up at him.

He leaned close and Sakura fought the urge to recoil as she felt him whisper heatedly against her ear.

"I think you already know." He breathed.

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat and her blood coursed seven times faster in her veins. Her hidden jade eyes widening in total shock.

Her suspicion had been correct, hearing his voice was everything she needed to know about the nameless man. But, he wasn't nameless anymore.

She knew who he was, and it almost left her breathless.

She jerked her chin out of his grasp glaring daggers at the opposite side of the room. She didn't want to see those ink black eyes staring down at her.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered harshly. She had to keep her self maintained, she didn't want to cause a scene especially here in the center of everyone but her hurt fueled anger was raging through her all the same.

"Sakura," Yamato sighed remorsefully "I know your upset. You have every right to be, especially with the way I've been treating you."

Sakura felt her hand locked in his own tighten, she just wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. She didn't want to be here, she didn't want to see him, hear his excuses. It was just to painful.

"Please believe me, when I say I had my reason." Yamato promised holding her more tightly.

"Reason?" Sakura laughed humorlessly not bothering to hide the clear disbelief in her voice.

Yamato reflexively held her closer to him, this wasn't easy to say. But he knew he had spent far too much time avoiding the subject, she needed to know the truth, all of it.

"The last few weeks, I needed time away from you to think." He confessed remembering all the time he had spent locked up tight in his apartment or in the nearest bar drinking his inner distress away.

"Think about what?" Sakura said coldly, why wouldn't this dance just end. She wanted to vanish to disappear from sight in a cloud of smoke and never remerge again.

"About us," Yamato whispered sincerely, "About where we stand."

Sakura felt her emerald eyes darken at the almost hurtful sound of his voice.

"We don't stand anywhere anymore. Remember?" She said dryly, the words she had last hissed at him in that dark room flashing through her mind. But, on the inside she didn't know if she had truly meant them or not, she was so blinded by hurt and anger it was so hard for her to even think straight.

"Sakura," Yamato breathed, did she really feel that way? Had his distant behavior really pushed her that far away so quickly?

"You should be happy. It's not like you wanted us together anyways." She whispered already feeling the threat of tears sting her eyes as she did so.

"Don't say that." Yamato ordered strictly, "Of course I still want us to be together!"

"Then why are you pushing me away?" She asked suddenly, these questions trapped behind her lips were starting to pour forward and she couldn't do a thing to stop them.

Yamato could see the hurt he had caused the kunoichi in his arms. Sakura was always so strong, so bold and free willed, it almost crippled him to know that he had been the one who brought her down to such a level.

He wouldn't lie to her anymore or dodge the subject altogether it was time he was honest with her and above all himself.

"Because I was afraid," He whispered temporarily pausing in the swaying motion of their feet to bring their dance to a sudden halt.

Sakura stared up at him behind the cover of her mask. Thinking she had just misheard the ANBU member holding her, but one look into those piercing black orbs told her she hadn't. Yamato was a great ninja, one of the most skilled she knew and yet his body was almost trembling with the weight of his words.

She didn't understand. What could he possibly be afraid of?

Yamato brought his smooth fingertip to graze over the corner of his mask removing it altogether as stared down at the woman in his arms. If he was going to say what had been burning in his chest for days now, he wouldn't do it behind the shadow of anything.

"Sakura, I've never been close to anyone in my entire life. You're the fist person I ever let in." He confessed genuinely.

Yamato had friends, allies and comrades. People he fought beside, bled beside. But they weren't seared inside his heart as she had come to be. Not a day had gone by where the pink haired medic wasn't the first thing on his mind in the morning and the last thing he thought about before bed.

His very breath had come to rely upon her, the days they had been apart he had felt an ache in his chest that only being at her side seemed to heal.

He knew the symptoms he suffered from and they could only mean one thing.

"It's scary not knowing if you feel the same way." He admitted down at her, his charcoal black eyes burning as if they were hot embers engulfed by a raging flame.

"What way-" Sakura whispered, the flood gates of what she had been trying to keep contained bursting open and she was afraid at any moment she might crumble to the floor in a thousand fragmented pieces.

Yamato lifted his calloused palm skimming his thumb over her swollen pouted bottom lip, fighting with everything in him not to claim them at this very moment.

"I'm in love with you. Sakura Haruno." He breathed with all the devotion he had kept locked away inside him.

Sakura couldn't fight it anymore, instantly glistening streams of hot tears cut down her cheeks making her dig her pearl teeth into her parted lip to stifle a gasp of defeat.

Yamato couldn't bare this distance between them a moment longer. Desperate for her touch he sealed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss.

Sakura felt her hands ball around the fine fabric of his suit holding him tightly to her as she let him take her mouth in any way he pleased.

She didn't know what plain of reality she was currently on. So much wrong had happened today and at the exact time so much right.

Was this heaven or some twisted blissful version of hell? She couldn't bring herself to care, all the wanted to hold onto the man cradling her and never let him go.

But finally their lungs began to burn with the lack of oxygen they both craved and he broke the passionate contact between their lips. Resting his forehead against hers as he breathed heavily, her own breath coming out in short quick pants.

Then gently she reached up between them pealing her own pearl mask away to meet his loving stare and she knew all that had been done to her tonight and the days before had finally been set right.

"I love you too" She vowed with a smile.

Yamato kissed her again before he held her close, wrapping both around her slim waist and planning on never again letting her slip away.

Sakura laid her head against his chest listening to the sound of heartbeat as it slowly became in tuned with her own.

They were two jagged pieces of life's puzzle that were finally coming together, and Sakura knew from this moment on, one thing was certain.

Despite all the glamour and extravagance that she would never grow accustom too. At this very moment, her world couldn't have been more _perfect._

Watching through admiring dark eyes a lone figure at the far end of the ballroom observed the embracing couple with a fangy smirk.

With a clawed hand the suited man took a hard gulp of overly poured champagne and chuckled to himself lowly.

"Not bad Haruno. Not bad at all."

* * *

**It should be hinted that I love me some Kiba, not so much him and Sakura but just the character in general! I might make a one-shot with him soon enough but for the moment I'm dedicated to Yamato/Sakrua.**

**Thanks again, look forward to reviews! Much Love!**


End file.
